Fade Away
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: After being abandoned by his friends for hids homosexuality Harry turns to drugs and sex. Can Draco save him and accept his feelings for the boy or will Harry fade away to nothing?
1. Chapter 1

Yunie: I'm on to my next conquest!. I'm missing My December already but its over and time to begin anew. I hope this one does as well.

I now introduce you to

Fade Away

Chapter 1: Walking in the Shadows

Snow fell gently outside of Hogwarts as Christmas came to a close. The halls were quiet, the dorms empty except for the few who had chose to stay in the school. The fire crackled gently in the hearth. The embers giving the room a soft glow. The common room was empty except for one boy, Harry Potter. He sat silently, staring deepily into the flames danceing before his eyes. Lonlieness engulfed him, and yet a small sense of comfort warmed his soul.

Hermoine and Ron were gone for Christmas. They had gone to the Weasly's for the family holiday, but Harry wasn't invited to this gathering. He would never be invited again. The secrets and lies, and the fall out. Harry had no friends in this place. They had deserted him, leaving him to walk the shadows of the school in shame. For what? For the simple fact that Harry was gay. The anger and hatered that had filled Ron's eyes had been enough to tell Harry it was over. Hermoine's disgusted look had shown him he was alone.

The Golden Trio was over. Finished forever, like the Dark Lord's power. Harry leaned his head against the palm of his hand. No one had stayed in Gryffindor this year. All because Harry was here. The rumor that he would rape you without second thought had circulated. Harry snorted. "I wouldn't touch have of them with stun guns." He murmmered against his hand. Harry knew he was gay, he figured it out when Ginny had tried to kiss him in September. The beginning of the end. Harry had pushed her away in disgust.

She had cried and threatened him. Used everything she could use against him. Tried to guilt him into it. Finally Harry had snapped. He had screamed at her telling her he wouldn't kiss her for all the money in the world cause he was gay. Then he hadn't realized that he had just given her the power to destroy the Golden Boy image.

Looking back, Harry figured there was an easier way to get rid of her. "Too late now." He whispered to the empty room. He glanced to a small wristwatch. 1:49 A.M Flashed back at him in neon green. He sighed sleep would evade him once more. He stood from the chair and walked towards the entrance. With a small push Harry walked into the hall. Silence met his ears. He began to walk towards the stairs no true destination in mind. He looked down at his feet in boredom. This place was dull. Harry looked up after reaching the bottom of the staircase, dark halls stared back at him.

"I hate this place." He whispered. He slid to the floor resting his back against the last stair. He wouldn't mind being caught out of his dorm, but still the halls stood silent. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. He felt alone in the school when it had been full of people, now though he couldn't even remember if he existed. A small laugh caught Harry's attention. Down the dark hall three shadows twisted into vision.

"Hello Potter." Draco said softly. Arrogence dripping from his words. His two stooges came into vision.

"Ello Malfoy. Twidle dee Twidle dumbass. What's the special occasion? Middle of night orgy? Or have they grown so attached to you that they've replaced your nuts, Malfoy?" Harry looked up at the blonde. Draco glared at Harry.

"You'll pay for that Potter." he spat. Harry shrugged and lowered his head back to his knees.

"Go for it. Mind if I go to sleep?" He heard Draco growl slightly before he heard them walking away. Harry sighed as his heart banged against his chest. Draco Malfoy. "Of all the people to be gay for." He murmmered. "Least he has a nice ass." Harry yawned and stood making his way down the halls.

Draco walked silently down the halls, Potters words echoing in his ears. 'An orgy with these two. Eww. Stupid Potter.' He thought to himself. He clenched his teeth as the other two discussed their mid after night snack. Draco shook his head. He couldn't remember how he had gotten stuck walking with these two to the kitchens, but now here he was angry and thirsty, 'I'd love to beat that stupid punk to a bloody pulp.' He thought as they enter the small kitchen. The house elves ran around here and there. Prepareing this and that. Draco didn't notice, nor did he care.

Anger laced through him as he grabbed the nearest elf and demanded a bottle of water. He looked over at his two night time companions as they stuffed their faces with different foods. The scene made Draco's stomache lurch. "You two are disgusting. Find your own way back to the dorms." He left through the painting and shivered. "I won't eat for a week." he murrmered as he headed back towards the dorms. Between Potter, Crabbe, and Goyle Draco didn't know which was more revolting. He rounded the corner, but stopped when he heard a noise.

"Hello Potter." Blaise's voice reached Draco's ears. Potter had made it down to the Slytherin dorms.

"Zabini." Harry whispered as Blaise took a step towards him.

"Tired? Want another hit?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched the two. Harry took a step towards Blaise and touched his face.

"I'll do whatever you want." Harry ran his hand down Blaise's chest slowly. Blaise smirked and pulled a small pill from his pocket.

"Open you're mouth." Harry's mouth opened slightly. Blaise put the pill on his tounge and pushed his lips against Harry's. Draco's eyes widened at the sight. 'Okay Draco snap out of it. You didn't just see Blaise kiss Potter. You did not just see Blaise give muggle drugs to Potter. You did not just see......where the fuck did Potter's pants go?!' Blaise now had Harry pressed face first into the wall. His shirt was ripped open his pants thrown across the hall.

Blaise licked Harry's neck up to the boy's ear. "I love this part don't you?" Harry gasped. His body felt warm as energy and heat tore through him. He moaned softly as he leaned into Blaise's arms.

"So.... hot." Harry whispered. Draco could see Harry's erection from his small hiding place. Blaise smirked as he turned Harry around and forced him to the floor. Harry unzipped Blaise's pants, his fingers fumbled with the button before finally the boy's erection popped free from it's denim cell. Blaise gasped as the cold winter air hit the heated flesh. Harry licked his lips and took the heated flesh into his mouth. Hands tangled into Harry's hair as Blaise began to thrust into Harry's mouth.

He bit his lips as Harry sucked as he pulled back. Harry's tongue dragged along the length as Blaise pulled out of Harry's mouth. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up roguhly. Their lips collided as Blaise picked the smaller boy up and walked to the wall. He held Harry against the wall as he rubbed his erection against Harry's entrance. "You want it?" The boy whispered. Harry whimpered as he tried Blaise inside of him. Blaise smirked and slammed into Harry's body. Harry moaned and bit Blaise's shoulder lightly.

Draco shook his head at the sight of the two. 'I must be dreaming a horrific nightmare of armageddon like proportions.' Draco blink once, twice, slapped his face and sighed. 'Nope not dreaming.' He felt a small jerk in his pants. Draco's eyes widend. With each moan from Harry, Draco's erection would jump. Draco looked back towards the two. Blaise slammed into Harry's body over and over again. His mouth attached to the brunettes throat. Harry sighed and moaned. He jerked and pushed himself onto Blaise.

Harry's hand crept down to his erections and began to stroke in time to Blaise's thrusts. The sound of Harry's moans and Blaise's grunts filled Draco's ears. 'I am not turned on by Potter getting fucked. I am not. Shut up you.' He thought to his penis.

"I'm gonna cum." Blaise groaned and Harry moaned in reply as both their motions sped up. The two moaned louder then before as Harry came on Blaise's chest and Blaise came deep inside of Harry. The two sat in silence as they caught their breath. After a few moments the two dislodged from one another and began the search for their clothes. "Still lonely up there, Golden Boy?"

"Fuck you." Blaise laughed as he pulled out a small bag.

"Here you are. As promised. Don't take it all at once. Might kill yourself." He grabbed HArry's ass as the b oy reached for the bag. "You're the prettiest little whore we have here after all." Harry glared and snatched the bag.

"Whatever." Harry mummbled as he walked back towards the Gryfinndor common rooms. Blaise smirked and watched the boy walk away before zipping up his pants and walking back towards the Slytherin rooms. Draco sat in the dark corner. His eyes widened as the realization of what he had just witnessed hit him like a rock. He opened his mouth, "What the fuck just happened."

Yunie: hmm sad part is as I was writting this first chapter the rest of the story just kinda feel into places. Here's to hoping I can make it work. Never did a druggie fic before. Well review my pretties. Review!


	2. It's a Cruel World

Yunie: Ah sweet sweet reviews. Well as mentioned I had no idea where this story was going to go, but now I know a new part for later on. As I told NiteMar just need to zone out and think of yaoi! Bwhahaha See Nite I'm able to write and play wow..... ~her internets out~ Stupid sidenotes.

Chapter 2: It's a Cruel World

Harry sat in the dorms alone and drugged. Time had past since his last trip to Blaise. How much he wasn't sure. He knew the others were back, but he didn't see them. Harry felt the pulse of his blood as the fresh dose spreed through him. His mind drifted back and forth into one reality to a different reality. Here there were no problems, there was no anger or hatered, here Harry was free. He stood slowly and made his way to the door. A few trips and stumbles later Harry grasped the cool handle in his hands.

He went towards the common room and all noise ceased. Harry walked into the open and the whispers began. Glares were thrown at him and smirks replaced the friendly smiles he remembered. Harry shrugged and made his way towards the opening. He stopped and turned, all eyes were on him. He smirked and raised his hands. He extended his middle fingers and screamed ,"FUCK YOU GUYS!" He laughed and walked out. The room remained silent.

Harry walked slowly towards the stairs. The room was spinning and Harry felt like he was gonna throw up. "So many colors..." He mummbled as the stairs swirled into a mist of color before Harry's eyes. "Sleepy sleepy." He whispered as the colors swirled into black as his sleepless nights finally caught him. He fell and that was all he knew.

Draco walked the halls alone, his mind still reeling from the events he witnessed over Christmas break. He hadn't spoken to Blaise about it, nor had he observed Potter. Classes went smoothly enough. No comments from the ex trio. Draco felt a sort of worry in his gut. Things were to calm in Hogwarts. "So many colors...." Draco's head perked up.

He rounded the corner just in time to see Harry begin to stumble towards the stairs. "Sleepy sleepy." He whispered. Draco's eyes widend as the Golden Boy began to fall down the flight of staris. Draco felt his body react as he ran up the stairs towards the boy. He managed to catch Harry before the boy met a bad accident. Draco dragged him down the stairs slowly making sure as to not fall himself.

He reached the bottom and laid the boy down. Harry snored softly unaware of his surrounding. He curled close to Draco's foot and sighed. The boy was clearly somewhere else, his mind laced with whatever drugs Blaise had put into the little bag. The blond sighed as he looked down at the ex Golden Boy. Now he was just a boy, a very semi cute boy who just happened to be passed out at Draco's feet. Draco shook his head. "That's a bad way to go thought, Draco. Stay focused."

Harry giggled slightly as he mummbled about the techincolor leprachauns stealing his sack of potatoe chips. "What the fuck did Blaise give you?" Draco mummbled as he poked Harry in the head. The feel of Harry's hair caught Draco off guard. "So soft." He ran his fingers through the unruly mess.

Draco sat in silence petting the boy. "What are they doing to you up there Potter?" He sighed as he stared at the sleeping boys face. Harry slept, but he didn't look very peaceful. He's face was tense as if expecting bad to happen. Draco looked up at the celing. " Never at peace are you Potter?"

"Please don't." Harry mummbled. Draco looked down at the boy. Still sleeping a small bead of sweat dripped from his head. "Please stop. Please. I don't want this anymore." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Please no more. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend." Draco wiped the tears from Harry's face.

"Potter, wake up. Are you alright?" Harry's body began shaking.

"Please don't. Please. I don't want to pretend anymore." Harry began sobbing. His eyes opened. He looked at Draco, but he didn't really see him.

"Potter are you alright?" Draco held his shoulders as the boy tried to sit up.

" I.. I don't want to pretend anymore." Harry whispered.

"Pretend what. I don't understand." Draco shook Harry softly.

"I love you." Harry said as he fell forward. "I alway will. Please please forgive me." He fell back into Draco's lap fast asleep. Draco sat in silence.

Yunie: Ending it right here going to work on more hopefully get these out faster. My computer that has this story on it has been dead for about four months. Just got a new charger for it.


	3. Twins and Day Dreams

I am alive! Figured I'd post on this story. Just finished chapter 1 of my new brain baby, go check it out. Black Sheep. Just reread where I left off and decided it's time they got an update, because you deserve it and I'm a horrible author with my 8 billion track mind that wanders too quickly.

Chapter 3: Twins and Day Dreams

Draco sat stunned, unsure of what to do with the boy in his lap. He felt off somehow as Harry's voice still echoed in his head. "I love you." He had said. Draco felt sick for a moment. He looked up and down the hall, waiting for some sign of help, but there was nothing but silence greeting him.

"I've got to get out of here." He lifted Harry's head slowly. Draco could see his eyes racing back and forth under his eyelids.

"Looks like you could use a hand with that." Draco's head shot up to see who was speaking to him. Matching sets of eyes stared back at him, red hair falling over their identical faces.

"Weaslys." He whispered. Fred smirked and turned to George.

"Look there George it speaks. May we ask kindly what you're doing with our dear young Harry there? Got some dirty thoughts going through your head eh?" Draco's face flamed as red as their hair and George grinned.

"I thinks that's a yes there George." They turned to look at each other then down to Harry. "So can we have him now please? Sure you don't want to be here when the lynching crowd comes." Draco let the two lift Harry into their arms.

"What is going on up there? He's high and judging by the looks of him sleep deprived." Draco stood and dusted off his robes as the two situated Harry between them.

"Well that's simple. No one likes having a gay boy in their dormitory. We've tried to tell him there are other methods then drugs but he says those are to forget." George slapped Harry's face gently.

"So wait. Why are you two being nice to him then? I've seen the way your brother looks at him I figured Weaslys stick together or something like that." Fred laughed.

"Right if that were the case our mum wouldn't be down our throats to be more like our brothers all the time. As for why we're still nice to Harry well…" He looked down at Harry as the boy's eyes flickered open.

"Swhat's goin on?" Harry asked through a fog.

"Well apparently you were trying to fly." Fred pushed Harry's hair from his face.

"Did I make it?" Harry's eyes began to focus on Fred's face.

"Well no, you landed on a Malfoy." He nodded towards Draco. Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Sorry there Malfoy. Got a bit light headed I guess." Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Draco felt sad for the boy for a moment.

"Right, light headed." Harry watched him for a moment longer before looking at Fred and George.

"Where've you two been?" he asked with a slight slur.

"Oh here and," George ran his hand down Harry's chest, "there." Harry shivered. Draco blushed and looked away as the twins looked back at him. George grabbed Harry's hand and began pulling him back towards the dormitories. Fred walked closer to Draco.

"He'll be fine with us don't worry. Course if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked what you were seeing." He smirked.

Draco glared at him. "I did not. I'm not gay."

Fred cupped Draco's pants and laughed, "Denying it won't make that go away. If it's any comfort to you he'd much rather be getting it from you then us." He got close to Draco's ear. "After all you're the reason he doesn't have his friends anymore. Have fun chewing over that thought." He smacked Draco's ass as he followed George up the stairs. Draco felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss all while watching him. George looked towards Draco as well and lowered his lips to Harry's neck. Draco turned and ran from the sight the sound of Harry's moaning following him.

Draco didn't stop running until he reached the Slytherin common room. Harry's voice still filling his head replace what once had been blissful silence. He stumbled up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed. The throbbing in his pants had not subsided. Draco looked around the room making sure everyone was asleep before drawing the curtains around his bed. He opened his robes and slid his hands down his pants. Draco tried to think of girls, pretty naked women laying beneath him moaning out his name. Draco gripped his throbbing cock as the pre-cum leaked over his hand. He started to stroke with the sounds of the girls moans, but something was wrong. He wasn't feeling it at all.

Draco stopped and pulled his hand out of his pants. Staring at the ceiling he willed the erection to go away, but there it stood high and proud. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Just this once." He mumbled to his dick and returned his hand back down his pants. He took a deep breath and let his mind wander to where it wanted to go; his hand worked on its own accord. He started to try and imagine what the two Weaslys were doing to Potter at that moment. He imagined the hands mirroring one another as they slid over Harry's tanned skin.

Draco's breath caught as he imagined those brilliant green eyes glistening over with not drugs but pleasure. The twins hands turned into his own as he imagined himself tracing down Harry's muscles. He could see his lips trembling as Draco teased his skin. Harry opened his mouth a small sigh came out. "Draco." He whispered. Draco's cock twitched as he imagined himself lower his lips to Potter's.

"Harry." He replied before devouring the boy's lips. Harry's hips thrusts against Draco's as the heat between them became almost unbearable. Draco felt light headed as he pulled off his robe completely. Harry sat there watching him with lust filled eyes, but beyond that fog Draco could make out something else. Something deeper.

"_I love you."_ Flashed through his mind; Draco shook his head and went back to his day-dream. Harry was beneath him, neither one of them had a strip of clothing left on. Harry sat up and wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and bit down softly into the tender flesh. Draco cried out as Harry's other hand wrapped around Draco's penis. He sighed as he imagined Harry's hands around him. Draco tried to imagine what the boy's hands would feel like. He imagined they'd be rough from the years of adventures Harry and the trio had had, but Draco wasn't too sure.

While in mid thought day dream Harry pulled Draco inside of him so quickly that the real Draco had come right there. It felt like a wave of electricity had begun to run rampant through Draco's body and as soon as it had started it was over. Draco smiled slightly as he grabbed his wand and magically made the mess he had made vanish. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hmm to make a twin and Harry smut-smut moment or not. You decide!


	4. Anthem of the Lustful

Oh me oh my. How the days go trailing on without me paying the slightest attention. Sorry guys been caught up in getting ready for school and whatever kind of diabolical things I could get into… aka working two jobs often and beginning my first novel. If anyone's interested in being one of my editor slash opinion givers send me a pm. It is a straight novel that involves vampires, werewolves, zombies and witches. You've seen my writing style see if you can handle my mind running free. I will send Chapter 1 to anyone who is interested.

** Note: This chapter will be written to nothing but Breaking Benjamin Dear agony soundtrack. This soundtrack makes my heart feel heavy and being in a certain emotion makes me feel more devoted to what I'm writing. If you have never listened to the Dear Agony cd, go now! Give me a Sign is by far my favorite, Dear Agony sec, and Anthem of the Angels third.

Chapter 4: Anthem of the Lustful

Hands were everywhere as the trio made their way to the common room. He was burning. Every piece of Harry's flesh felt as if embers were being push into his flesh. Some days the drugs would take a different effect and Harry knew this one well. Fingers were tracing around the tip of his penis. Gasps were coming from either side of him. The scent of the twins hit Harry hard in the pants. He could taste the sweetness that always filled George's mouth. They switch, the spice that was Fred invaded his mouth now.

George bit down on Harry's shoulders as he grinded slowly against Harry's bottom. Fred reached around Harry and ran a hand over George's chest. Harry could feel George moan into his shoulder as his brother trailed even further to his pant line. Their passion filled the room with heat and energy quickly. The smell of sweat and a light musk began to creep into the room as clothes began to shed. The fog was clearing in Harry's head as one drug began to fade as another took over. The lust that built in him everyday pushing his desire to suppress higher. Drugs would calm the heat, but Blaise wanted Harry's payment in body form. It made him feel dirty, being with the twins made Harry feel clean, in a way.

Harry knew the Twin's cared about him, loved him in a way that shielded his heart from giving out completely. They always seemed to come just when he was about to give up and for that Harry would always be thankful. Harry's body was reacting with every touch of the two. With every movement of their fingers Harry's body would meld with them, twisting a turning, each sensation another mount of pleasure. His fingers found Fred's pants, one button and they were gone, his other hand working on George's. Simultaneous moans joined the air as both men were freed.

Harry's chilled fingers wrapped gently around each of their heated cocks. Shivers ran through the twins as pre cum dripped from both heads. "Harry, getting braver, are we?" Fred asked through gritted teeth as Harry's hands began to move.

"Seems that way." Harry remarked heavily. Fred looked into the emerald eyes that had been so distant earlier, now they burned for flesh. The desire and lust that shone from Harry's eyes sent a jolt through him.

"George, I think he's a little over dressed what do you think?" George nodded; his eyes clenched shut as Harry's hand was jerking him off slowly. Fred pulled Harry's hand from his cock and George's; he pushed Harry against the wall of the common room. Harry's breath quickened as Fred's fingers ran over his chest, teasing his nipples before continuing their descent. Harry glanced over at George who continued stroking himself watching his brother work on Harry's bothersome clothing. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Fred's fingers found the button of his pants.

"I'm growing tired of these pants." With those words Harry stood in his boxers his cock hanging through the slit, stiff and throbbing. "Much better." Fred cupped Harry in his hand and began to rub. "You like that don't you Harry?" Harry moaned in response. His voice brought George over to the two. Fred and George's eyes met and each took a side of Harry's boxers, and within a moment they were gone. A fire seemed to blast through the air as the three began to remove their shirts quickly, the three soon stood completely bare taking each other in.

The moment elapsed and the three were back in formation, Harry in the middle, the twins feeling up his hips and chest. Their pulses racing, pre cum dripping from each of them as kisses were exchanged as hands groped and felt. Fire trailed up their bodies as flesh met flesh, tongue met tongue. Harry felt fingers begin tracing around his ass. "Please," Escaped Harry's lips, a whisper that rang through the room. Tonight was different and the twins knew that Harry's body was more than ready to take what they could give.

George pushed his erection in between Harry's cheeks, his breath coming out in gasps as anticipation filled him and with one single thrust he was in the smaller man to the hilt. George's mouth trembled as the heat that was Harry wrapped around him and sucked him in gently. One of George's hands wrapped around Harry's waist the other around Fred's hand. Harry jerked Fred off to the tempo of George's thrusts. Moans and grunts filled the common room as the three moved in sequence. George bit Harry's shoulder gently as he thrusted harder into the boy. Harry let go of Fred who took a step back.

George laid Harry stomach first onto one of the tables and began thrusting into him once more. Fred positioned himself at Harry's mouth. The green eyed boy's tongue began tracing the head lightly before sucking him in to the hilt. Fred gasped and held the sides of Harry's head as he began to thrust to his brothers tempo. Harry moaned around Fred as George grabbed Harry's erection and began stroking it. Tears weld up in Harry's eyes as the heat began to rise higher and higher. His heart thumping so hard against his chest, he felt George finish and fall back as Fred pulled out of his mouth to take George's place.

Harry flipped over and Fred wrapped his legs around him. He thrusted in and resumed their tempo. Sweat glistened on the two and George watched, his eyes glazed and satisfied. Fred lowered his lips to Harry's and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and nipped lightly. Harry groaned and began pushing back to meant Fred's thrusts. Harry felt the buildup coming close, he kissed Fred deeply as the man's hands grabbed Harry's ass and lifted him into the air. He fell to the couch behind him and gripped Harry's hips as he starts pounding in. Harry gasped and wrapped his arms around Fred's neck. Harry felt teeth in his neck and George's hands gripping Harry's cock again.

They speed up as the end approached. Harry felt the tightness inside him break and he came in George's hand. Fred bit into the other side of Harry's neck as he shoved into him roughly and finished inside of Harry. The three sat and basked in the moment. A wave of a wand later and the three made their way up the stairs, carrying their clothes in their hands. Harry fell asleep silently between the twins.

"Fred. Think he's going to be ok?" George ran his hand through Harry's hair gently. Fred placed his hand on George's cheek.

"I don't know. He knows he can always come to us, and if Malfoy never comes around, he knows he can always be with us." George nodded with a smile.

"I just wish he'd stop getting high as a kite." Fred shrugged.

"Someday, with a little help and a lot of patience maybe he'll get over that need." Fred held onto Harry a little tighter as the two fell asleep.

The sun rose behind the clouds the next morning as the trio was awaken from their slumber by none other than one Ron Weasly. "What the bloody hell?" He shrieked. Harry yawned and Fred threw a pillow at his brother.

"Shut up Ron. Sleep now." He wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close. "You'll wake up Harry."

"I'm going to owl mom if you don't stop this. Are you naked?" Ron's face began to drain of color as George sat up, his hair messy from sex and sleep.

"Time fer breakfast then?" He said half asleep.

"Go back to sleep George it's just Ron." George nodded and lay back down.

"Good thoughts it was a harpy for a moment." George cuddled into Harry's back who was gradually waking up.

"What are you doing with him?" He cried in anger his finger pointing about an inch from Harry's face.

"Now that's not nice, Harry doesn't know where your fingers been. You should remove it from his sight now and probably yourself." Fred smacked Ron's hand away.

"Why are you in bed with him? Why are you naked. Don't you know he's funny for Malfoy?" Ron's face was red and Harry opened his eyes slightly.

"Well, we were sleeping after a great night of wild passionate man sex in the common room. We didn't feel like getting dressed. And as one of his boyfriends I feel offended by you calling him funny. That git has a very nice bottom and frankly all gay men want to see it, I and your other brother included. Now bed time." Fred kissed Harry's lips for effect. The kiss sent Ron running from the room. "That'll show him."

"I'm hungry." A small voice came from Harry as he looked at Fred, his eyes bright from the after effects of the drugs and sex.

"Food it is George wake up!" George groaned.

"You said back to sleep." He mumbled.

"Well now it's time to get up and feed the Harry." Fred poke him lightly on the shoulder.

"I got something to feed the Harry alright." Harry blushed as George nipped his shoulder.

"Not now, we've got an appearance to make. I'm sure all of the common room is trying to sanitize every piece of furniture in there. Hmm wonder if we scared the house elves last night." Fred smiled as Harry sat up slowly. Last night was more of a blur of drugs and him in the hall. The only thing he could really remember was the common room sex session. Harry felt a twitch and blushed harder. Fred stood up his body bare and shining slightly in the sunlight. George and Harry watched in appreciation of the man's figure in the morning sun.

"Whelp time for breakfast," he announced happily as he turned towards them his morning erection standing high and proud for them to see.

Yunie: Wow it's been so long since I've written a sex scene that I almost forgot how to write one. So yes it is hard to write this type of chapter to breaking Benjamin but it was done and now I wanna know, what did you think.


End file.
